Why Dosu Wears Bandages
by soundninzrule
Summary: Kin and Zaku asks Dosu why he wears bandages. He tells them his past. They say they won't freak out when he shows them his face. But what happens when he showed them his face?


**Why Dosu Wears Bandages**

by soundninzrule

A one-shot story on why Dosu wears those bandages around his whole face. (Except the left eye)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dosu. Why do you always wear bandages?" asked Zaku.

"Yeah, why, Dosu?" added Kin. Dosu was a little shaky, but he sighed and said, "Why do YOU wanna know?"

"...'Cuz."

"Can we see your face for once, Dosu?" pleaded Kin.

"I don't want to show you." said Dosu.

"WHY! We just wanna know how you look like!"

"Sigh...but if you guys see it, I'll have to stay away from you two." Dosu explained.

"Is it really THAT ugly?" Zaku asked.

"It's not what people call..."ugly"..."

"Are you saying you're hot?" asked Kin.

"...I'll tell you guys why I don't want to show you two my face." Dosu gave up. He knows they'll just keep asking.

"Ok! Let me get popcorn!" Naruto cried.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I popped out of nowhere. Along with these guys." Naruto explained, showing all 12 genins in Konoha and three from the sand. Naruto ran away to get popcorn.

"Make sure it's kettle corn!" Zaku yelled.

"Anyways, tell us why you wear those bandages, Dosu." Kin said impatiently.

"Fine. It all started when I was 6..." Dosu started.

_FLASHBACK_

_Chibi Dosu ran for his life as people chased him down a street. He hid at the school's playground. The group of people past him and he got out. Dosu brushed dirt off himself. A little girl, one that was in his class, was playing on the swings. She liked Dosu, even though she didn't really know how he looked like. He doesn't know it though. Her name is Place a girl name here. She finally got the courage to ask him why he wears those bandages._

_"Hey, Dosu-kun. Why are you wearing bandages around your face?" asked the little girl.(Let's just call her Mina.) The chibi Dosu walked away, not wanting to answer that question._

_"Wait! Dosu-kun!..." Mina ran up to him and pulled on his The Kitty. (Yes, he has a chibified form of The Kitty.)_

_"What do you want, Mina?" Dosu asked._

_"Why do you..."_

_"..."_

_"Wear those bandages?"_

_"..."_

_"...? Did something happen to you?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"No."_

_"...Then...Why are you wearing it...?"_

_"If I tell you, will you not go crazy or tell anyone?"_

_"N-No! I won't tell anyone! I won't go crazy either!"_

_"...I knew I can trust you, Mina!" _

_Mina blushed. She thought to herself, "_Yay! I get to see Dosu-kun's face! I'll finally...see..._" Dosu carefully unwrapped the bandages. He let it fall to the ground._

_"Gasp!" Mina gasped. She stared, eye wide._

_"Mina...please don't..."_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mina screamed. She was a shy person. Just as shy as Hinata. But look at her now._

_"WAH!" Dosu cried as Mina glomped Dosu to the ground...in an...akward position._

_"I told you not to go crazy! Mina!" Dosu tried to get her off him._

_"Have I ever told you I loved you, Dosu-kun!" Mina screamed._

_"What the heck!"_

_"Let's get married!"_

_"No! I like you as a friend, not a...a...WIFE! And aren't we too young!"_

_"Dosu-kun!"_

_Dosu got up and ran away. He ran into a dark alley and rewrapped the bandages. _I'm safe...for now._ thought Dosu. He looked up to see a figure._

_"Dosu-kuuuuuuunnnnnn!" Mina screamed. She glomped him again. Dosu pushed her off him and ran home._

_"Dosu! How was your day?" asked his mother._

_"...I hate my face."_

_"Why, honey? You have a very cute face!"_

_"That's the problem!"_

_"Did you show your face to someone again?"_

_"..."_

_"How many people did you show?"_

_"...Um...O-Only...this much." Dosu stretched his arms out like how a kid tried to show people how big something is. (That...sounded wrong.)  
"Sigh...where to now? Dosu, start packing."_

_"...Yes, mom."_

_"I hear the Sound Village has beautiful houses there. Let's move there."_

_"Ok..."_

_And that's how Dosu met Kin and Zaku._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And THAT'S why I can't show my face to eveyone." Dosu ended the story.

"...That's it?" Temari asked.  
"Just because some people liked your 'pretty face', doesn't mean WE like it." Ino added.

"I DEMAND to see you without those bandages!" Naruto ordered.

"No."

"Take that bandage off, now!"  
"NO."

"Off with it! Woah...That sounded wrong."

"NOOOOOO."

"Do it for me, Dosu-kunnnnn..."

"Kin, I thought you liked Zaku."

"I know. I just wanna see your face."

"NO."

"We promise. We swear, we won't like your face."

"Yeah right."

"Don't be conceited, Dosu and just give the bandage a little yank and we'll see your face then we'll just go on our way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Please, Dosu? Everybody! Puppy eye him!" Kin screamed and everyone puppy eyed him.

"No! Not the puppy eyes!"

bigger, cuter puppy eyes

"Errrrrrr...FINE! JUST THIS ONCE! AND THAT'S IT! GOT IT!"

"Yay!"

"Yosh!"

"Finally!"

"..."

"Hn."

Dosu felt shaky again. He slowly unwrapped the bandages. When he's done, he still had it blocking his whole face.

"C'mon, Dosu! Just let it drop!" Zaku pulled the bandages away from Dosu and everyone gasped.

"See? You guys think I'm hot, huh?"

Everyone stopped looking and stared somewhere else.  
"Nah, we still don't like you."

"Yeah, what makes you think we like that hideous face?"

"I can't stand to even LOOK at it!"

"Zaku's face is waaaaayyy hotter."

"...That was kinda insulting." Dosu said. He wrapped the bandages back. He was closing his eyes after he was just about done. He felt pressure on him.  
"What the fuck!" He looked around him to fine EVERYONE, including the guys, hugging him.  
"Oh, god..."

"Dosu-kuuunnnn..."

"Oi, Dosuuuuu-kun, I was wondering..."

"Dosu! My best pal! How about we-"

"Hey, step away from the sexy god!"

"Why won't you!"  
"You guys are so gay! Dosu-kun, wanna...um...go to..."

"..."

Then everyone ran after Dosu. Dosu ran for his life. AGAIN.

Zaku: Dosu! Sweety, come back!

Kin: Dosu-kuuuuuuuunnnnnn! Fuck Zaku! Date me! OR ELSE!

Naruto: Dosu! I wuv you!

Sakura: Dosu! Come back to me, honey!

Sasuke: Dammit, Dosu! You make me more horny than Naruto does!

Shikamaru: Troublesome people...Dosu! Come on and we'll run away from all these troublesome people!

Choji: You are the rice in my ricebowl of life!

Ino: Dosuuuuuuuu-kuuunnn! Let's go to the beach together! Love me! Adore me!

Kiba: I can sniff you out, Dosu! You can't run away from my love!

Shino: sings You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my loooooovvveee...

Hinata: Dosu-cakes! Come back! Please marry me...!

Lee: Where are you going, Dosu! I'm right here! I'll let you meet Gai-sensei!

Neji: Such beauty...More beautiful-ER than ME! I must have you! Dosu!

Tenten: Sugarlips! Come back to me! I'll wait for youuuuuuu! sob

Temari: Where'd that sexy monkey go! Must fuck his fuckin' sexy ass!

Kankuro: Hey! Where are you goin' baby! My house is this way!

Gaara: Dosu...senses...tingling!...Must! Get! DOSU! Dammit, Shukaku! This is the first time I need your help.

_That's the LAST time I trust anyone when they say, "I won't go crazy! I promise!" Geez, gotta keep running!_ thought Dosu. He ran into a dark alley. He looked up, since he thought about how Mina did that. He saw shadows. They glomped him. He pulled out of there and ran home.

"Dosu! How was your day?" asked his mother.  
"It made me feel like I'm 6 again..." Dosu answered.

"...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup! And THAT'S why he wears those bandages. That's a bad one-shot, but hey, it's a one-shot. Now I have to work on other things! Please comment nicely!


End file.
